With someone else…
by NicoleChan14
Summary: (Leve Fem!RinxMephisto e Insinuación de YukioxFem!Rin) Yukio se recostó en su cama. Sintiendo unas enormes ansias de volver el tiempo atrás, a esa época en la que el y su hermana parecían uno, en la que eran niños inocentes. En la que su padre vivía. Y no existían los hermanos Pheles. Ni las miradas de Mephisto ni sus sonrisas. (Paralelo a Prohibited e Innocent Blue, leer primero)


**With someone else…**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a la mangaka Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **Leve MephistoxFem!Rin e insinuación de YukioxFem!Rin

**Advertencia: **AU. Semi Gender Bender. Posible OOC. Incesto.

* * *

><p>A Yukio nunca le convenció la idea de ir a vivir con esos jóvenes que eran sus medios hermanos, ¿Por qué aparecían recién ahora? Apenas los conocían y decían que se harían cargo de ellos.<p>

Toda su vida, la única familia que Yukio tuvo fueron su hermana gemela y su "padre" el Reverendo Fujimoto. Y le dolió mucho cuando él partió. Ahora todo lo que tenía era a su hermana. La quería mucho, mas que a nada. Y no quería perderla ante nadie.

Por eso, lo que más le molestó fue la forma en que Rin miró al mayor de los Pheles; recién al conocerlo; como si sus ojos verdes la atrajeran, le miraba con una mezcla de raras emociones que jamás había visto antes reflejarse en sus ojos. Y el menor de los gemelos sintió confusión y celos porque no comprendía porque ella la miraba de esa forma.

Y después las cosas no mejoraron. Al principió solo se sentía incomodo en esa gran casa, no sentía ánimos de hablar con nadie mas que con su hermana. Ellos eran apenas unos desconocidos para él. Pero después esa incomodidad fue cambiada por un gran desinterés por llevarse bien con los Pheles, el cual aumentó cuando notó lo bien que se llevaban estos con Rin (en especial el mayor, con esos ojos verdes que parecían "devorar" a su hermana, odiaba esos ojos, los odiaba).

Solía discutir con ellos por cualquier pequeñez. Simplemente parecía como si fueran agua y aceite. Había veces en las que Rin le preguntaba a su gemelo porque se llevaba tan mal con ellos, le decía que no eran tan malos como pensaba (pero si lo eran, querían alejar a Rin de él, o eso pensaba) y que se esforzara un poco por llevarse bien con ellos. Pero Yukio ni siquiera sabía que responderle, simplemente no podía llevarse con ellos y…tampoco quería.

Vivian los cuatro juntos en esa casa. Hasta que Amaimon decidió realizar aquellos viajes. A Yukio le molestó su decisión, no porque quisiera que él se quedara, sino porque pensaba que no debería darse tanto tiempo libre y debería concentrarse en terminar sus estudios. Se lo había comentado a Mephisto, esperando que él, siendo profesor, pensara igual. Pero el parecía aprobar la decisión de Amaimon. Diciendo que era su vida y él ya era mayor de edad, y no podía depender de sus decisiones para siempre.

Yukio no podía entender que cosa había en ese hombre que había llamado tanto la atención de su hermana. Simplemente era inentendible.

Yukio empezó a intentar postular a varias escuelas distintas, todas con la particularidad que ofrecían hogares provisorios a sus estudiantes. Sentía que ya no quería ni podía estar en esa casa. Y quería irse, y pronto, si era posible, llevarse a Rin consigo (alejarla de Mephisto). Consiguió una beca para entrar en la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz, una escuela excelente, estudiando ahí pensaba que estaría un paso mas cerca de cumplir sus sueños de ser un gran medico.

Y se fue por fin de esa casa. Aunque le dolió mucho tener que dejar a Rin atrás. Yukio notó que ella apenas y se pudo despedir, lo miraba sin comprender porque había hecho todo eso. Porque quería irse. Sintió tristeza de separarse de su hermana, de dejarla con _él. _Pero si las cosas salían como él quería, pronto Rin iba a estar en la academia, a su lado. Y lejos de Mephisto y sus miradas, siempre clavadas en ella.

Rin logró entrar en la academia. Pero…ella decidió no quedarse en los dormitorios. Y Yukio entendió porque, quería estar con el Pheles. Y lo que Yukio sospechaba pero no quería aceptar, parecía estar cumpliéndose. Rin sentía mas que un "cariño fraterno" por Mephisto.

Se había dado cuenta de ello, primero cuando recién conocieron a los Pheles. Las miradas que Mephisto y Rin compartieron no eran normales; ella, parecía atraída a sus ojos verdes que la veían persistentemente y él, la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto. Y esas miradas persistieron (en especial de parte del de orbes verdes). Mephisto la veía como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos y emociones y veces lo veía a él como si envidiara la cercanía que tenía con Rin. Él lo sabia porque era la misma forma en como veía a los amigos de Rin cuando los encontraba con ella en los pasillos de la academia.

Yukio sentía asco, ese maldito parecía obsesionado con su hermanita. Esa no era la forma en que debía verla, como si en cualquier momento le hiciera algo. Se suponía que técnicamente eran hermanos. Pero ¿a quien engañaba si sabia que Rin no era cien por ciento inocente? (ni siquiera él mismo lo era) Sabía que ella también le miraba de una forma que no debía ser. Y sabía que también pensaba en él casi todo el tiempo, y no como un hermano. Lo sabía porque era muy obvio para él, que la conocía de toda la vida.

Lo sabía también porque era la primera vez que Rin mostraba tal interés por un hombre que no fueran él y su padre.

Y también lo sabía porque había veces en las que él la miraba de la misma forma…

Y sabia que eso estaba mal, era otra de las razones por las que quería alejarla rápido de él, no quería que se corrompiera por esos sentimientos prohibidos (aunque él no fuera mejor). Porque tampoco sabía como reaccionaria si supiera que _algo _sucedió entre ella y Mephisto. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de aceptarlo y apoyarla. Porque aunque la amara… (La quería para sí)

Pero, ¿Qué haría ahora? Tal vez justo en esos momentos en los que estaba en los dormitorios de la academia terminando alguna tarea; ella le estaría confesando sus sentimientos a él.

Y ya nada seria igual si algo así pasaba. Ya no estarían de nuevo como antes. Sentía envidia, celos. No, él no seria la primera persona a la que ella acudiría, no seria la persona por la que querría ser consolada. Ahora estaría con el.

En esa relación incestuosa. Ese pecado (que envidiaba de una forma inconsciente).

Yukio se recostó en su cama. Sintiendo unas enormes ansias de volver el tiempo atrás, a esa época en la que el y su hermana parecían uno, en la que eran niños inocentes. En la que su padre vivía. Y no existían los hermanos Pheles. Ni las miradas de orbes verdes de Mephisto ni sus sonrisas, a las cuales odiaba casi tanto como ha aquellos ojos.

Pero era imposible volver a la infancia con un simple deseo. Era imposible recuperar a su hermana. Porque además el no sabia que en esos momentos, su gemela decía te amo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Si, Yukio no sabia si aceptarlo o no. Pero en el fondo, sabia que quería ver feliz a Rin, aunque fuera de esa forma, con alguien más. Porque… no era a él a quien su gemela quería, no de esa forma…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores, espero que les haya gustado este fic que correspondería a la perspectiva de Yukio sobre el one-short, previamente publicado, "Prohibited". Me encantaría poder leer sus comentarios, cualquier duda se las responderé.<strong>

**Estoy trabajando en lo que sería la secuela de "Prohibited" y espero poder publicarla pronto.**

**Si gustan pueden visitar mi pagina en facebook donde avisare de todas mis actualizaciones. Pueden ver el link visitando mi perfil.**

**Que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
